21 Questions
by Gir Loves Waffles
Summary: Lets see what answers I get from the Yu Yu Hakusho gang and so on.
1. 21 Questions with Youko

21 Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any one else.

Kira: Okay let's play 21 questions with random Yu Yu Hakusho characters starting with Youko Kurama.

Kira: Okay Youko how old are you?

Youko: I'm 300.

Kira: Can I call you grandpa?

Youko: NO.

Kira: Are you secretly gay ?

Youko: No.

Kira: Why is the sky blue?

Youko: Idk.

Kira: If a tree falls in the middle of the forest and no ones around does it make a sound?

Youko: IDK yes.

Kira: "ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER"?

Youko: yes.

Kira: What are you?

Youko: A fox demon .

Kira: Do you feel like you're under interrogation?

Youko: yes I do.

Kira: If you had to explain to a 4year old or a 7 year old about where babies come from how would you explain it?

Youko: I would say go ask your mother.

Kira: What is the square root of 16?

Youko:4.

Kira: Why are your eyes gold?

Youko: I was born that way.

Kira: Is there such a thing as a man eating plant?

Youko: Come to my house and find out.

Kira: O.o o.o O.O No thank you. Okay why should I come to your house?

Youko: Why do you think I want you to come to my house?

Kira: To rape me! And I'm asking the questions.

Youko: It was only one question gees.

Kira: Is it alright if I got you neutered?

Youko: O.O hellz no it's not alright!

Kira: Why not?

Youko: Because it's my man hood you'd be taking away.

Kira: so?

Youko: So I need man hood.

Kira: Fine. Do you have a plug in play mate?

Youko: MAYBE…..

Kira: I knew it ewwwwwwwww! Why do have a plug in play mate?

Youko: Cause I can.

Kira:Well I'm in shock so that's it's for today ppl bye

R&R


	2. 21 Questions with Kuronue

21 Questions

21 Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any one else.

Kira: Okay let's play 21 questions with Kuronue

Kira: Kuronue how are you today?

Kuronue:I'm fine.

Kira: What type of demon are you?

Kuronue: Bat

Kira: Vampire bat?

Kuronue:No

Kira: How long have u been friends with Youko?

Kuronue: about 200 and something years

Kira: are you very close with Youko?

Kuronue: I guest

Kira: How did you die?

Kuronue: I was pierced in the body by sharp bamboo

Kira: Do you ever miss those good old days with Youko?

Kuronue: Yes I do

Kira: You really love that pendant don't you Kuronue?

Kuronue: Yes I do

Kira: What would you have done if Youko stole you're pendant Kuronue?

Kuronue: I'd slit his throat

Kira: Well you slit my throat?

Kuronue: It depends?

Kira: Depends on what?

Kuronue: How much you piss me off

Kira: You said you were a bat demon right?

Kuronue: yes

Kira: But aren't bats not able to walk?

Kuronue:That's true but I'm a bat demon

Kira: But still you should at lease have a hard time walking or something?

Kuronue: Things are complicated.

Kira: compilcated how?

Kuronue: I don't want to over load you with knowledge so I won't tell you how

Kira:Well do you sleep all day like so bats?

Kuronue: that depends on what I did that night

Kira: What did you or have you done to sleep all day?

Kuronue: Stealing, killing, exc

Kira:I think I know what the exc stands for so I'm going to bed now bye ppl

R&R


	3. 21 Questions With Hiei

21 Questions With Hiei

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any one else.

Kira: Hiei do you ever regret getting the jagon eye implanted into your forehead?

Hiei: no

Kira: Why haven't you told Yukina you're her brother yet?

Hiei: cause

Kira: cause what?

Hiei: cause I don't want her to know

Kira: Why not?

Hiei: cause I'm a forbidden child

Kira: But doesn't she still have the right to know?

Hiei: Shut up

Kira: P Fine new question. Why are you so grumpy?

Hiei: you're asking me about my personal stuff

Kira: you want some ice-cream?

Hiei: ICE CREAM!?

Kira: ya ice cream you want some?

Hiei: steals all my ice cream

Kira: Why did you take all of it?

Hiei: cause I wanted it all

Kira: You know you're going to get constantpaited?

Hiei: O.O"

Kira: Hiei why can't you ever beat Yusuke?

Hiei: hn

Kira: I guest you're in denial?

Hiei: no I'm not

Kira: Really?

Hiei: really

Kira: then why won't you answer the question?

Hiei: I don't have to if I don't want to

Kira: So what do you think about Kuruwabara?

Hiei: He's a baka

Kira: What about Kurama?

Hiei: He's not a baka like Kuruwabara

Kira: Yusuke?

Hiei: not as much as a baka

Kira: Why did you make your hand all bloody in the dark tournment?

Hiei: It wouldn't obey me

Kira: Do you kick little puppy dogs?

Hiei: I did only once

Kira: Do you know you can go to jail for that?

Hiei: No

Kira: DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN!? D

Hiei: No I don't

Kira: Did you know Mexicans gave us the: Burrito, Taco, and Nachos

Hiei: No Idk

Kira: That's it for to day ppl bye

R&R


	4. 21 Questions With Koenma

21 Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any one else.

Kira: Koenma why do you suck a binky?

Koenma:Cause I can

Kira: Aren't you the prince of Sprit World?

Koenma:Yes

Kira: But sucking a binky wouldn't get you alot of respect?

Koemna:Well no

Kira:Then why suck it?

Koenma:Cause I like To

Kira: If you're the prince of Sprit World shouldn't you be taller?

Koenma:I guest

Kira:Its werid for a baby to rule over ppl don't you think so?

Koenma:ya

Kira:Oo Koenma do ppl have to change you!?

Koenma:Yes

Kira:Shouldn't you be potty trained by now!?

Koenma:But why wipe your own butt when someone else can do that for you?

Kira:Cause its nasty.P You don't pee on the ppl who change you do you?

Koenma:NO.But I did once

Kira:Oo!What! Were you marking your tirotory!?

Koenma:No

Kira:Do you still eat mush peas and carrots? D

Koenma:No

Kira: D! Do you drink from a bottle!? D

Koenma:No

Kira: Do you get breast fed!? D

Koenma:Some times

Kira:Interesting.XP.I bet its embarssing whenyou go to meetings and you make a stinky? P

Koenma:Not realy you get use to it

Kira: Do you wear hugies? D

Koenma:No

Kira:Then your not a big boy now?

Koenma:I am a big boy

Kira:You shure?

Koenma: yes

Kira:Why is your dad huge and your small?

Koenma:Idk

Kira:OO! How did you get here?

Koenma:Thats a very detailed explanation ask my dad

Kira:Why?

Koenma: Cause I think he knows more

Kira:How?

Koenma:Cause he's older than me

Kira:But I thought you were a big boy?

Koenma:I am

Kira:Then shouldn't you be able to explain how you got here?

Koenma:...

Kira:Bye ppl thats all for now

R&R PLZ


End file.
